


Трель

by desterra



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Первый звоночек Джон пропускает





	Трель

Первый звоночек Джон пропускает. Но — эй! — а кто бы не пропустил? За калейдоскопом бомб-медуз, волшебных тронов, мини-карты над головой и взглядов различной степени тяжести оранжевый свитер и чуть кривящиеся в неодобрении (усмешке, недоверии) губы не кажутся чем-то существенным.  
Второй звоночек тоже проходит мимо. И да, вины Джона в этом всё ещё нет. Когда огромный город оживает по мановению шага (мысли, движения), едкие комментарии идут сильно фоном. А когда этот чудо-город грозит развалиться с минуты на минуту, забрав всех в подводное царство, прислушиваться к тембру недовольного голоса абсолютно (совершенно, определённо) некогда.  
Третий-четвертый, а так же с пятого по седьмой звонки Джон уже слышит, но не обращает на них внимания. И да, вот здесь самое время попенять (ткнуть носом, вразумить). Только — упс! — некому. С другой стороны, ну не серьёзно же все это, правда? Непрерывная болтовня, жалобы на идиотов, патологическое неумение не вляпываться в очередную почти волшебную фигню: Джону и без колокольчиков есть за чем следить. Прищур синих глаз, характерные жесты, щёлканье пальцев и лёгкий запах тропических фруктов не входят в список важного. Так ведь?  
Следующий звонок и не звоночек вовсе, а весьма продолжительная трель: первый аккорд — тихое нижнее ре, последний — громкое верхнее си, ну и что-то там в промежутке. Вот только Джон нотной грамоте не обучен. И — эй! — не стоит кивать на гитару, это же совсем другое, ясно? В общем, Джон слышит звонок только, когда Родни — вечно недовольный брюзжащий параноик и ни разу не герой — спускается в клубящуюся мглу. Тут и младенцу станет понятно, что Джону не до разбора входящих звуков, поэтому паника — от одной только мысли о возможности никогда больше не увидеть (не услышать, не почувствовать рядом) — благополучно отправляется куда подальше, к самому сердцу, и замирает там.  
Девятый и десятый звоночки Джон и рад бы услышать, но присосавшаяся к шее дрянь совершенно этому не способствует. Джон чувствует боль, чувствует онемение (беспомощность, злость). И если и есть остаточное тепло на плече, да-да, именно там, где прикасался Родни, то, честно, Джону совсем не до того. А кто бы смог иначе?  
В конце концов Джон смотрит вслед уходящему Родни, вертится на неудобной кушетке, пристраивает голову, дышит глубоко-глубоко, просто потому что может... И здесь его накрывает. Внезапно, с головой. Перезвон яркий, четкий, нереально громкий. И — эй! — серьезно, неужели больше никто этого не слышит? Вот этой мелодии: «вляпался в Родни, влип, по уши вляпался, по уши Джон».  
И, да, звоночки с одиннадцатого по три тысячи семьсот двадцать четвёртый Джон не пропускает. Впрочем, Родни тоже.


End file.
